First Kiss
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Envy doesn't know the what to think anymore. Minatsuki shows him how much one person can care about him. Crossovers With: Deadman Wonderland, and Full Metal Alchemist, this my first time writing something like this!


First Kiss

Minatsuki Takami (Deadman Wonderland) x Envy (Full Metal Alchemist)

Envy stood outside of the balcony of his room. Staring at the stars and the moon that shined in the night. Asking himself all these questions in his head. Last week he saw Shadow and Blaze, kissing each other on the night of Valentines Day. He thought even if he were a homunculus would ever feel that kind of warmth even if he has no soul. The door to his room opened, revealing Takami Minatsuki who wore a nightgown that was up to her knees, exposing her knees. "Sulking again I see." She said as she joined him on the balcony, "What are you thinking about this time? Oh, wait don't tell me, about how you can pull off the whole human business?" Envy turned to look at her. "I don't need your jokes Minatsuki." He said with a glare, "Come on admit it dummy." She said while sitting herself down on the balcony. Envy gave out a deep sigh and stated: "I admit it okay! Happy!"

Minatsuki looked at him with her usual glare. "What?" Envy yelled, "That's not the only thing is it?" she asked him, "What else is bothering you?" Envy suddenly felt his body freeze up. Minatsuki was right that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Ever since he witnessed "love" he had kept asking the same questions that kept going at the top of his head. He gave a deep sigh and turned his back to Minatsuki. "Honestly, to tell you the truth, I don't know what's real." He began, "I mean all these human emotions, I just...argh! I don't understand all of you!" "So you're sulking because your confused, is that it?" Minatsuki asked, "Basically!" He answered, "Honestly, I liked it better when I was killing all of you, one human at a time! I wish that I wasn't trying to blend in and be one of you little low life's!"

"That is one nasty temper you got there. Reminds me of myself when I was in the fighting ring."

"Don't pretend like you understand me! Your not even my kind so you wouldn't understand!"

"Enough with yelling, jeez, you want the whole world to hear your?"

"LET THE WHOLE WORLD HEAR ME DAMN IT! I DON'T GAVE A SHIT ANYMORE!"

"Jeez, can you be anymore louder?"

"Just leave me alone! Alight!"

"You know I always found you attractive, especially when you lose your yourself."

"What?"

"I mean Envy, I always thought you were really handsome, and (I never thought I used this word) cute."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is... I love you."

"What do you-mmf?"

He was soon cut when he suddenly felt Minatsuki's lips connect with his. He felt her tongue dancing with his. He wanted to pull it away, however he didn't. He just without knowing pulled her even closer than ever, let his tongue dance with hers. They both broke out of the kiss and gasped for air. Envy was still in shock about what Minatsuki had just kissed him and still in a daze. "Why so surprised?" Minatsuki asked, "You never experienced a kiss before?" "No." Envy said "God that felt good. Why did you that?" "That's how some people show their affection." Minatsuki said, "I'm starting to feel the heat coming on." "Me too." Envy said to her, "Would you like to continue?" "Oh god yes." Again both of their lips met each other. This time the kiss had more lust than ever before. They both leaned into a nearby recliner beach chair and continued to kiss wasting no time to go to the bed.

Envy began to unbutton her gown and began to feel her breasts, causing Minatsuki to moan in pleasure. He moved from her lips down to her neck, giving her a playful lick, and nibbling earning her another moan. His hand roamed down from her breast, to her thigh, to the treasure and started to rub gently with his index finger, causing her to twitch in pleasure. He let his other hand unzip the back of gown and started to rub her back and remove her bra. Moving from her neck he moved to her breasts, and started to give her nipples a playful lick, and than sucked on her nipples letting scream to the heaven themselves.

"Are you ready for the main course?" he asked with a little lust in his voice.

"Ah-sto-stop making me-oh-wait and-unh-do it already-Ah!" she yelled

With that Envy removed the gown from her body and her bra, tossing it to the side. Than removed her underwear revealing her true beauties to him, and placed his finger inside. Minatsuki jumped in both shock and pleasure letting her moans continue to echo through the world. He took out his finger and gave it a lick. In his whole life he never thought something like this would taste this sweet. He placed his second finger letting her moans continue. As placed his third finger he leaned over to Minatsuki and he found his way into her mouth, letting their dance continue. Removing his finger he removed his pants and placed his main prize within the girl's body. Minatsuki's cries got louder and louder as he began to thrust.

"Ah! Envy! I ne- unh! I need more! Give me more!" she demanded

"Your wish is my command." He said as he continued to lick her breast.

Envy began to thrust harder and harder, letting her cry with lust. She put her arms around Envy. Lifting her up so he can listen to her cries. Envy lifted Minatsuki off the chair on his lap letting go deeper and deeper. Thrusting even harder and harder he felt it coming as she did.

"AH! ENVY!"

With a scream he let it explode inside her than letting she released as well. With that Envy collapsed from exhaustion on top of Minatsuki, letting them both gasp for air. "How was that?" Envy asked managed to say, "Not bad." Minatsuki said, "In all honesty, I'm glad you took my virginity away." She fell asleep from exhaustion. With the little energy he had left, he zipped his pants got up off Minatsuki, collect her clothes, found a towel to wrap her in and carried her, bridal style inside his room. He placed Minatsuki in his bed, big enough for two. He joined her in his bed and pulled the covers over the two. "Love, huh?" he said, "I think I might like it." He kissed her on the forehead, causing her to smile. He shut his eyes and let himself join her in her dreams.

-End-


End file.
